


A Patch of Snow on the Ground

by flowersforgraves



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: A trip through the mirror involved a winter wonderland rather than the Hurtfew library.





	A Patch of Snow on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).

> [Hazy Shade of Winter - The Bangles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxrwImCJCqk)

An ice palace, Strange thought. He did not consciously choose to speak, but Norrell looked at him sharply nonetheless.

“Mr Strange,” Norrell began. “Mr Strange, to what sort of place have you brought us?”

Strange surveyed their surroundings. “I do not think this was my choice,” he said. “If it was, I can only assume it is a sub-conscious reflexion of finding my wife near frozen to death.”

“Hmph!” Norrell drew his dressing gown tighter against the bitter sting of the wind. “If you rein in your sub-conscious, we might have a better chance of getting back to Hurtfew before nightfall.” 

And indeed, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Side by side, the two magicians of England stared ‘cross the frozen landscape. A pond, glazed over with clouded ice, lay at their feet while the large ice structure across the way seemed to sway with blinding brightness. The last of the cold, distant rays of the sun illuminated the palace, which cast prismatic distortions across the pond.

“I doubt we will return to England before morn,” Strange said. “Without a mirror I suspect we shall be here for a very long while indeed.”

“Did you not think to bring something with you?” Norrell asked in a tone all too familiar to Strange. Exasperation with a hint of smugness -- this was a situation in which Norrell found himself better prepared. Strange expected a pointed follow-up for Norrell to restate the importance of research and books, but it did not come.

Instead Norrell withdrew a small hand-mirror from the pocket of his dressing gown. “I will lead us this time. I shouldn’t wish your sub-conscious mind to remain in control of our return home.” He polished the mirror briefly with his sleeve before setting it down on the ground and beginning to conjure a memory of the Hurtfew library.

Strange wandered a few metres off to one side. He tested the stability of the ice across the pond, but decided it was more risk than possible reward. “Then lead us back to England. I should like to see your efforts bear more fruit than mine.”


End file.
